inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JINIERULES
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Kagome Higurashi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kaihedgie (Talk) 04:05, December 16, 2010 Yeah, Kagome is cool Kagome's recently earned a special place in my heart because I took a "Which InuYasha Character are you?" quiz, and, surprisingly enough for me, I was shown to be Kagome. I'm a guy XD Afletch7q 20:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I love fanfics I love fanfics. I write them, too, just not for InuYasha. Afletch7q approves this signature. 18:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hiya ^,^. SO, I've made a request to adopt the site. Are you all right with that? Rin & Sesshomaru 19:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Anything in particular you wanted to say about that episode? Rin & Sesshomaru 02:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Episodes, Pt. 2 How so? What do you believe is the correct spelling, then? Rin & Sesshomaru 02:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Episodes Thanks for adding the filler episodes. Could you repeat your question? I didn't understand what your trying to ask. No, sorry. This wiki is only based on the anime, manga, movies, etc. Just because there is a live action drama BASED on InuYasha does not mean it has any impact whatsoever on the actual information in the series. If you can prove that Takahashi herself is somehow supplying the information to film the live-action series, then you may. But she is not, so you may not add anything from the live action. Besides, it is not even named InuYasha. Rin & Sesshomaru 18:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures When uploading pictures, please be sure to license them properly before posting them.Rin & Sesshomaru 18:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Live Action I've never heard of that play, but you can make a 'real-world' page about the play. None of the play should be used in the main text of character articles. You may add "trivia" facts to character pages, and mention the play as a reference to those facts, but try not to act as though the play affects the storyline seeing as how Takahashi did not actually direct the play herself.. Rin & Sesshomaru 19:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Need Help Well, you need to be an administrator/beaurcrat (or sysop, not sure which seeing as I am all of those) of the site in question first. Then you go to the bar at the bottom of the page and select My Tools and then go to Theme Designer Rin & Sesshomaru 23:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Creating Pages When creating new pages, please at least use correct grammar. When you don't put a lot of text in the article, please add the template to the bottom of the page, and place it in the stubs category to indicate that it can be expanded. Rin & Sesshomaru 19:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kagome Haters Alright, thanks for the info. I've protected that page, and I will protect other main character pages so only registered users can use them. Rin & Sesshomaru 18:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Manga Chapters Please do NOT yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready to start adding those... Serena 20:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Dear JINIERULES, I'm sorry. Your request is beyond my help on IRIS+ATHENA WIKI due to my lack of knowledge of the movie (or series) If you have anything you want me to help (that I know of) I would be happy to help. From, SangoDemonSlayer :) Categories Stop adding categories please. I don't want group categories, especially names you randomly come up with like 'inutachi' and stuff. Serena 17:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates Listen, I'll add those to the pages once I myself or my close wiki friends have overviewed an article and deemed that it matches the layouts appropriately. DON'T add them to any of the pages yet, please. Serena 22:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Maxroma must be banned Yeah, I know. I'm trying to get someone on it. Keep a look out for his vandalism if you can, during the meantime. :/--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 01:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :The situation has been handled. Thank you for expressing concern! :)--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: I mean, if you think you can write the articles in a cohesive and grammatical fashion go ahead. By all means.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 01:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just out of curiousity, and I hope I'm not being insensitive in asking, but, is English your primary language?--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have trouble with grammar, I would stay away from writing articles. I'm very good at that and I will be writing ALOT!! haha, I think you could do the wiki alot of good by helping Serena and I recategorize some of the pages. Perhaps you could join us in the chatroom? Then Serena could give you an idea of what we have planned for categories. Some of the categories you've been adding are ones we want to delete/phase out, so I want everyone to be on the same page! :)--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Manga Chapters I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be much help in that area. I've never read the manga and know next to nothing about it. Everything I know comes from the anime and movies. Serena might know more about that than I do.--Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, that's true! I've certainly always wanted to read the manga, but that's so time consuming! There are tons of chapters!! In order to help you with this I'd have to read alot! And then I'd have even less time to edit this wiki, haha. If you are able, I would talk to Serena. She's more of the layout person for the site, and she has a bit more authority over such things than I do. I would see what she suggests and I will definitely try to help if I can.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 02:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want to start writing manga chapters, go ahead. Name them by numbers like Chapter 1, Chapter 2, etc. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 03:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on them. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 03:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) What episode was the picture of kagome as a little girl taken from? Adminship vote Hi! As you may or may not know, we're short on administrators at the moment. Please see the new vote here, and a message at the top will explain the situation. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Thanks for creating the pages for Chapters 29 and 32! :) They were the only red links left on the Hiten article I was writing.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S.S. I just wanted to say that the vote is closed, since Rowan made me an admin, so nevermind. Thank you for your patience.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Manga Hi! I am not sure I get what you want me to do. Do you want me to add infobox or expand them? Or, add pictures? 良牙 (talk) 06:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :No problem :) I have added infobox and made slight grammar changes to both the pages 良牙 (talk) 06:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I can help you, of course. 良牙 (talk) 04:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to hurry. Take your time while creating the chapter pages. I'll add infobox to the ones you've already created. 良牙 (talk) 03:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for creating all those chapter pages. By the way, can you check the spelling before saving? If you're using Source mode, you'll see a red line under the words spelled wrong. Right click it and select the correct spelling from it ;) Voila! 良牙 (talk) 12:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: How are you Oh, I'm doing great today! I hope you're too. 良牙 (talk) 14:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: I should write Hi, I really didn't get what you meant, I'm guessing you're asking me if you should create those articles. Hmm, maybe.. The lord's wife does not need a page as she is a minor character who had only three or four dialogues. War orphans could be created. I think two of those children had names. I forget them, however. 良牙 (talk) 11:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen it before (someone posted a thread at Perfect Edition Forum). Pretty good, in my opinion. There was this stage adaptation of InuYasha which was pretty boring. The actors looked like cosplayers lol. 良牙 (talk) 11:57, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe lol. Did you ask Suzaku? 良牙 (talk) 12:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::We should wait for his opinion then. 良牙 (talk) 12:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi Jinierules. I have heard about The Breaker but I haven't read it and I don't know what the story is. It'd be pointless if I became the admin there. Sorry :( 良牙 (talk) 11:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I may read it when I get time. Right now, I'm sorry :( 良牙 (talk) 12:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Unofficial Live Action That's pretty interesting! It doesn't look anywhere near as good as the anime, and also kind of looks like some sort of tacky Power Ranger thing. Anyway, how'd you find out about it? We should probably put a note in the trivia section of the InuYasha series page.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :...write what? The trivia note??--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, if there is a trivia section on InuYasha (series), just put in a little blurb about the live-action thing. Thank's for volunterring to do that. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Ah, thanks. He's Sagara Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin. Do you know the anime? 良牙 (talk) 04:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, that happens to be one of my favourite animes :) 良牙 (talk) 04:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry for stalking your edits) Yes! We definitely need a Korean InuYasha Wiki. I assume you're Korean? Can you create it? Since it is your native language, you can write better too :) 良牙 (talk) 07:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sorry then. I would love to create it, but then I don't even know a single character in Korean :D 良牙 (talk) 12:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Where do you live in India? North, South? 良牙 (talk) 06:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Aah, so you lived in Thailand and moved to Kerala? By the way, don't you think Village Boy and Hair Monster are very short? I don't think they can be expanded... 良牙 (talk) 06:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for creating all the chapter pages. I'll add infobox to them :) Btw, do you speak Malayalam? 良牙 (talk) 11:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I plan on cleaning up some articles today. 良牙 (talk) 03:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Korean Wiki Hi JINIERULES, nice to know that you founded a Korean affiliated project, I think you can translate pages here to your Korean language and write some important articles. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Conference Hi, I was thinking that sometime within the next couple of days all our main contributors could get together and have a conference-type thing on chat; just to get a sense of what sort of projects we're all working on, and maybe coordinate our activities to a degree. I think it could be really beneficial. What do you think? If you think you might want to attend, please tell me what day and time (EST) would work for you. Thanks!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Would you be able to do 10AM your time on March 3?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, sadly, I think that this time frame has passed. So, until we can pin down another day, what days and times, typically (Indochina time) would you be available for an hour or so for a chat conference?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: List Yes?? What about Shinnosuke?? (InuYasha and Kagome 11:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC)) Manga scans Please don't upload images from Mangareader. The scans there are scanlated, or not the original scan and thus are copyright violations. Read our image policy. 良牙 (talk) 06:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Because they're permanent stubs. They'll never grow beyond that ;) 良牙 (talk) 03:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Not today, within a week. I won't edit until the exams are over. 良牙 (talk) 12:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I will clean them up when I return :) 良牙 (talk) 12:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Chapters Where are you getting the pictures of the manga chapters? Unless you're scanning the actual book, you probably shouldn't upload them because they might be from a fan translation site that doesn't have the official titles. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 23:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fanart Like, mega-wow!!! They have, like, everyone...ever!! That's amazing, how did you find it??--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :...what do you mean?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I would only write about people who 1)actually appear in the manga or anime and 2)have some impact on the plot. I don't know if that father person actually is shown at any point, but the so-called "witness" and the "punks" don't even have real names, nor are they very important plot-wise. Anonymous characters like that, with very few exceptions, I would leave out.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, so long as he appears in the anime or manga, that's okay.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sunday Are you requesting a chat with me? Or are you suggesting we use that time for the conference I had planned? If it's the first one, then I'm sure we can just communicate via our talk pages. But, if it's the second one, we're postponing that for the moment, until I know that everyone can come.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Fuyoheki You accidentally re-create another page for Fuyoheki at InuYasha Wikia. This is another page for Fuyoheki. Sango 珊瑚 04:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you wish to delete that page, you can add this template on the page. :Later, Suzaku or Rowan will delete it. :)